


The Rebellion.

by umbreno



Series: The PMMM AU [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon, Sequel, Tags Contain Spoilers, basic madoka magica mindfuckery tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: Things are perfect for Jack Kelly. He has a group of puella magi friends, and the five of them are very skilled at hunting the monsters that lurk around when it gets dark...And yet, things are *too* perfect for Jack Kelly. Is it really alright if things go on this way?
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The PMMM AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622425
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go through with doing a fic for Rebellion, go figure. 
> 
> This chapter is more or less a 'preview' of what's to come.

_“We pray for hope, embrace curses, and protect you from the dark..  
_ _We’re puella magi.”_

 _“We traded our souls for our powers, and the destiny of battle.  
_ _..A destiny that ends in oblivion.”_

 _“For the only way to escape our despair, is to vanish from this world.  
_ _The end will come for all of us.”_

 _“So we continue our fight,  
_ _and wait for The Law of Cycles to lead us away.”_

 _“In this broken world, doomed to repeat it’s tragedies and hatred..  
_ _I dreamt of someone I knew, and saw his familiar smile again.”_

* * *

It’s a quiet night in the city. Unbeknownst to most people though, something is amiss.

In a colorful patchwork world, shadows of dancers gracefully slide about. A odd plush like creature overlooks this strange place. It is a Nightmare.

Amongst the dancers, is a young boy with a freckled face and bright brown eyes. The nightmare claps for the shadow dancers. When it is the boy’s turn, he smiles and chuckles, shooting upwards with a bow, causing a rain of arrows..

A tall boy with blonde hair and a cape dashes by the nightmare in it’s attempts to flee. “Awesome job, Crutchie!” He calls to the boy from before. A short boy with a spear jumps in front, grinning. “We got this thing right where we want it!” The two attack, and the nightmare goes flying into an archway.

The nightmare finds itself seated at a table, a plate of various treats before it.

_I dream of the morning.._

The freckled boy- Crutchie, appears in a doorway, doing a slight bow, he has a basket of other treats under his arm, he throws some to the nightmare.

 _It’s not time yet. It’s not time yet.  
_ _What color will the morning be?_

The boy with the cape and the boy with the spear appear in more doorways, with more food for the nightmare.

 _It’s not time yet. It’s not time yet.  
_ _The night is still only half-eaten._

_(Where is the child who slumbers?)_

A tall, formally dressed boy with dark hair approaches with tea, on his shoulder is a small pink creature, who’s head resembles a wrapped piece of candy. 

_Now, good morning to you, Nightmare!_

Time seems to stop for a moment, and then the nightmare is defeated. 

_And the bad dreams will never come again._


	2. Chapter 2

Crutchie wakes up in bed with a groan. “It’s morning already?” He gets up out of bed, petting a small white cat creature sleeping amongst some stuffed toys. “Good morning, Kyubey!” _“Kyu?”_

“Good morning, Dad!” Crutchie calls. “Hey Charlie, morning!” His dad responds with a smile. “Mom up yet?” he asks. “Your brother’s waking her up, he might need some help though!” His dad tells him. 

“Mama! Mama! Wake up! Wake up!” His brother calls. “Come on, Mama! Mama! Mama!” Crutchie slams the door open with a determined expression, throwing the curtains open. “Rise and shine!” He yells, much to his mother’s chagrin.

* * *

Crutchie and his mother brush their teeth. “What’s new in your world?” She asks. “Elmer’s not doing so well.. Albert’s been so busy, it’s hard for them to see each other.” He explains. “That’s gonna be a big problem if they’re serious about going steady- tell him don’t get discouraged, don’t obsess, and don’t give up!” 

Crutchie shrugs, brushing his hair. “I think Miss Medda’s in the dumps, too. She talks about the end of the world in class all the time!” His mother sighs. “Oh boy. Maybe I can set her up on a blind date or something.” 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” He says suddenly. “We have a new student transferring in today!” His mother chuckles. “That’s weird, isn’t it kinda late in the year for that?” Crutchie hums. “I wonder what they’re like..” He looks at the puella magi ring on his middle finger and smiles. “Whoever it is, I hope we can be friends.” He adds.” 

* * *

“Hey, honey, some more coffee?” His dad asks his mom. She glances at the clock. “Better not.” She preps herself, waving. “Alright, I’m off to work!” His dad smiles at him. “Hey you, you’ll be late if you don’t hurry!” Crutchie grabs his toast, and hurries out the door, Kyubey hopping onto his shoulder. _“Kyu!”_

* * *

Crutchie hurries to his friends. “Good morning! Race, Spot!” Spot grins. “Glad you could make it today, Crutchie!” “Nice job last night!” Race says with a wink. “You get any sleep after you got back last night?” 

Crutchie smiles. “Yeah, a little. I didn’t have time to do the reading assignment, though. I’m toast if I get called on today!” Spot laughs. “Oh, don’t even sweat it! Hell, I didn’t even bother doing my homework last night! I’m in way more trouble.” 

“Hey Crutchie, you’ll help me out with your homework later, right?” Spot asks, to which Race swings his bag at Spot. “Hold it! Don’t you dare mix up Crutchie in your shady schemes, Sean!” Spot grins. “It’s only because you won’t let me see yours!” 

“Besides Tony, if anyone’s shady, it’s you! All sneaking off by yourself and getting a head start on your homework!” Race huffs. “I offered to help you with it when we got home!” Race chases after him, and they run in a circle around Crutchie. “It’s your own fault for bailing to go watch TV!” 

“Oh come on, guys! Take it easy!” Crutchie pouts. Kyubey pats his head. _“Kyu..”_

* * *

After going on another one of her tangents, Miss Medda stands up and smiles. “I almost forgot, we’re gonna have another student joining us for the rest of the semester!” Spot is giggling, much to Race’s chagrin. 

“Mister Kelly, you can come in!” The boy walks in, he has dark hair and glasses. He smiles. “It’s nice to meet you! My name is Jack Kelly.” Medda nods. “Mister Kelly was in the hospital for a while due to a heart condition. Since he’s been gone from school for so long, he might need some help adjusting! So let’s all help him out, okay?” 

Jack flashes his ring, to which Race, Spot, and Crutchie are shocked. _Huh?!_ Race think-shouts. _A soul gem?!_ Spot adds. _No way.. he’s one of us!_ Crutchie thinks. 

* * *

“If you knew about him how come you didn’t say anything to us, Davey?” Race asks. The quintet have met up on the school roof. Davey chuckles. “I’m sorry I didn’t. I kept it a secret because I thought it would be a fun surprise.” 

“Oh, I knew I should’ve introduced myself last night..” Jack states with a nervous laugh. “Wait, last night when we were hunting the nightmare? You mean you were waiting at the rendezvous point with Davey? How come you didn’t help us?” Spot asks.

“He did.” Davey corrects. “As a matter of fact he helped us out a lot! He has the most amazing power. He’s so strong, if he works with us he’ll boost our strength a hundred-fold!” Jack blushes. “I’m not really that strong- but I can back you up! ..I’m not very good at attacks, though.” 

Race hums. “Well, you seem pretty cool to me! And with all the big-shot nightmares we’ve been fighting lately, we need the extra help.” Spot bounces on his heels. “I guess after last night you’ve proven you got what it takes to roll with us.” 

“Thank you for the chance to prove myself! I’ll do my best to help you fight the nightmares and keep everyone safe!” Jack promises, bowing. “I won’t let you down.” Crutchie walked forward, holding Jack’s hands in his own. “We’ll all do our best together, Jack!” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Isn’t it pretty?” Crutchie states, he and Jack are overlooking the moonlit city on a hill. “Can you believe it’s already been a month since you showed up here?” He asks. “No, I can’t.. It’s like the time has just flown by!” Jack responds. “It feels like I’ve known you forever, though.” He adds. 

“It’d be nice if the Nightmares stayed away tonight, then everyone could get a good night’s sleep.” Crutchie notes, petting Kyubey. “If I tell you something, promise not to laugh?” Jack smiles and nods. “With you here and us talking like this, it feels like something I’ve wanted for a long time.”

He hums. “..Which is weird, cause we’re just talking. I mean, we’re gonna see each other at school tomorrow anyway.” Jack places his hand on Crutchie’s arm. “It’s not weird. I mean, I feel that way too. Sitting here with you, it seems like something I’ve wanted for a long, long time.”

* * *

Elmer is at home in his room, and he calls Albert.

“Hello, who is this?” Albert asks. “Uh, hi, Albert! It’s just me.” Elmer responds. “Are you free to talk now?” “Uh, sure, Elmer, what’s up?” Elmer smiles nervously- not that Albert can see. “Sorry to call you so late.. but, well.. I was wondering if you weren’t doing anything this sunday.. Do you have any plans?” 

“..Yeah, I do.” Albert says with guilt in his voice. “There’s not much time until my next recital, so I have to practice on sunday.. Sorry.” “No, I understand!” Albert’s nervous chuckle is heard over the phone. “Our schedules never match up, do they?” 

“It’s okay! There’s nothing you can do about it. Besides, I know how dedicated you are to your music. That’s what I love about you!” Albert chuckles. “Right. I’ll see you tomorrow at school, then.” “Good night.” Elmer tells him as he hangs up. 

He sighs, falling backward onto his bed. “I understand.. His music means more than anything to him, and that  _ is  _ what I love about him.. His drive, his passion..”

He throws a pillow. “..Would it kill him to use that passion and drive on me for a change?” He throws the same pillow up, and it lands on his face, whimpering as he squeezes it. He shouts his complaints, but then, the world around him changes, and he falls into his bed. A nightmare is forming. 

* * *

Davey hums and brushes his hair. The small pink creature is sitting on his vanity mirror and playing with a comb.  _ “Cheese? Is this cheese?”  _ She asks. “Bebe, toss me that comb, please.” 

Davey asks.  _ “Hard..”  _ Bebe complains, it is in fact, to her dismay, _not_ cheese. She jump up in alarm, promptly falling off the mirror.  _ “A Night-Nightmare is coming! A Night-Nightmare is coming!”  _ Davey sighs. “Oh, not again..”

_ “Turn into cheese! Turn into cheese!”  _ Bebe cries. Davey playfully rolls his eyes at her.

* * *

Spot and Race are pursuing the nightmare. “Hey, isn’t that Elmer Kasprzak’s Nightmare?” Spot asks. “I guess he’s having a hard time.” Race responds. “I like Albert, but really, considering he can be Captain Oblivious, I’m not surprised!” 

Spot grins. “Ooh, sounds like someone’s been doing some moving on!” Race chuckles. “Yeah, maybe.” The nightmare launches an attack at the two of them, and they quickly take off.

“Look sharp, you’re putting yourselves in danger if you don’t take this seriously.” Davey warns. “Yes, sir.” Spot looks around. “Where’s Crutchie and Jack?” Sure enough, the aforementioned two hurry over. “We’re so sorry to make you wait!” Jack calls.

“Glad ya decided to show up!” Race huffs. “Sorry, Race.” Crutchie says sheepishly. Kyubey follows behind the two.  _ “Kyu! Kyu!”  _ Bebe looks up at Davey.  _ “Everyone’s here! Everyone’s here!”  _ Davey smiles at her. “Alright, let’s go to work.” 

The five pull out their soul gems, and they all transform. 

“Puella Magi: Holy Quintet!”

They take off to fight the nightmare, Davey using his ribbons to help out Jack and Crutchie. Jack quickly stops time, allowing Davey and Crutchie to work together while time is stopped.  “Tiro Duet!” 

The two combine their shots together, creating one powerful shot that is blasted at the nightmare. 

Race takes off after the nightmare. “I get how you feel, Elmer! But you gotta calm down!” He quickly summons a set of swords and launches them. “Now, Spot!” 

At his call, Spot uses his barrier powers to trap and contain the nightmare. “Now, let’s finish this!” Davey yells to the others.

The quintet jump down, and Bebe lands on the nightmare, concealing it in a glass case. The quintet are now seated around the nightmare.

_ “Big cake, round cake, right in front of me!” _

Bebe transforms into a giant snake-like creature, exiting from her plush body, much to the fear of Jack. Davey simply smiles and waves.

_ “Who do you think this cake could be?”  _

_ “Is the cake Race?”  _ Bebe asks. “No, not me!” Race answers with a chuckle.  _ “I’m just a little old raspberry!”  _ As he says so, a raspberry appears in the nightmare’s enclosure.  _ “That big round cake’s too red, don’t ya know?”  _

Tapping his fingers together, Race hums. “Could the cake be Sean?” Spot huffs. “No, not me.” He idly taps the table to the beat. _ “I am the apple in this story.”  _ A playful smile appears on his face though.  _ “That big round cake loves Bebe, can’t ya see?”  _

“Is the cake Davey?” Spot asks with a point towards the mentioned boy. “No, it’s not me.” Davey answers with a small clap. _“I am the cheese.”_ He taps his feet. _“This big round cake goes in circles.”_

“Could the cake be Jack?” Jack sits up with a startled expression. “No- not me!” He nervously idles in his chair.  _ “I’m the pumpkin- full of seeds!”  _ Spot and Race hum along.  _ “This big round cake looks sweeter than sweet!” _

“Could the cake be Crutchie?” Crutchie stifles a giggle. “No, it’s not me!” He grins, hiding his face in his hands.  _ “I’m the melon, don’t you see? When you slice the melon it will bring you sweet dreams!”  _

_ “So why is the dream so bitter of late?  
_ _ ‘Cause the kitty’s dream is the one on the plate!” _

_ “It’s so plump, it’s gonna taste great!”  _

They pull the tablecloth, and a giant cake forms that Bebe devours. The nightmare dissipates as a result, and Elmer is returned to his home, sleeping peacefully. 


	4. Chapter 4

The nightmare’s world disappears, and Bebe reverts to her normal form. “We did it!” Crutchie and Jack cheer.  _ “Kyu!”  _ Race chuckles. “With us combining our powers like that, taking that sucker down was a breeze!”

“There  _ was  _ a moment where I thought we were in trouble, though.” Davey notes. “It’s best not to be too overconfident.” Spot sighs. “Why do you always gotta be such a downer? Instead of preaching you should invite us over for tea and cake!”

Race grins, playfully punching Spot’s shoulder. “Now  _ that’s  _ what I’m talking about! Way to use your brain, Sean!” Davey smiles. “Now that’s a great idea. Who wants to come over for refreshments?” 

“I do!”

* * *

“Come on, Tony!” Spot teases, to which Race retorts by chasing after him. “Too sloow!” He yells over his shoulder. “I’m running a little low on chamomile tea but I might have just enough for one more pot.” Davey notes, Bebe is in his arms.

“Goody! I love your chamomile tea!” Crutchie grins. “Or I could make some of the akinesia tea I got the other day..” Davey adds. Spot huffs. “Woah, that stuff’s sour and I don’t do sour.” Race laughs. “Your tastebuds haven’t developed past the first grade.”

“Yeah, well, my fists have!” Spot retorts, playfully punching his arm.  _ “Give me cheese! Cheese! I want cheese! Cheese!”  _ Bebe cheers. “I know, Bebe, I didn’t forget. You’ll get a special treat too.” Davey chuckles.  _ “Mascarpone! Mascarpone!”  _

Jack is quiet, and it gets Crutchie’s attention. “What’s wrong, Jack? Why so quiet?” Jack looks up. “Huh? Oh it’s nothing, I’m okay!”

_ Is that how battles are..?  _ Jack thinks to himself.  _ And.. have they always been like that?  _

* * *

People that Jack didn’t know were starting to look off, like their faces were red and their eyes were simply dots. Crutchie, Race, Spot, Elmer, and Albert were all normal. 

It bothered him.

* * *

The quintet ate lunch together, but Jack simply couldn’t ignore that there was something off about the other people. 

“Jack!” Crutchie called. “Do you wanna try some of this?” Jack nods. “Yeah, thanks. It looks delicious.” 

* * *

“Okay, what’d ya wanna talk about?” Spot asks. “Oh, um.. I was wondering.. have things seemed a little odd to you lately?” Jack inquires. “Huh? I dunno what you mean, odd like how?” 

Jack sighs. “Well, that’s the thing, I don’t know.. Everything just seems off!” Spot gives him a look. “I have no idea what you’re saying, are you feeling okay?” “..I guess the reason I wanted to speak to you before anyone else was because you’re the one who seems the most odd to me.”

“..What?” Spot asks, dumbfounded. “What I mean is, compared to the impression I have of you, something about you seems different. It’s like you’re not the same person you used to be.” Jack explains. 

“Okay, what are you trying to do here? Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Is that what this is?” Spot challenged. “No, not at all!” Jack defends. “Look, where are you living now?” Spot raises an eyebrow. “I’m crashing at Tony’s place, ya lose your memory all of a sudden?” 

“And how long have you been in Manhattan?” Jack adds. “I transferred in a little while before you did!” Spot rebuffs. “And when was that?!” Jack exclaims. Spot pauses for a moment. “I guess it was last year around.. Hm..” 

“..When  _ did  _ I transfer in? Oh, whatever. Why does it matter?” Jack sighs. “Where did you live before you moved here?” “Brooklyn, the next borough over.” Spot answers. “Things got pretty quiet there for me, so when Davey told me stuff was getting out of hand here I came over.” 

Jack hums in thought. “Have you gone back to visit Brooklyn lately?” Spot laughs. “No thank you! I don’t got no reason to go back there.” 

Jack gently places down his cup. “Hey, Spot. Would you do me a favor? Come to Brooklyn with me.” Spot nearly falls out of his chair. “HUH? What the hell for?” Jack smiles nervously. “I just wanna go see it, that’s all. If it’s the same as you remember, I promise we’ll turn around and come back. Then I’ll know it’s just me, and not something else.” 

“I got no idea what your trip is, dude.” Spot tells him. “But whatever it is, I don’t think you’re pulling my leg here. Not you, you’re on the level.” Spot finishes his meal and stands up. “Well, the trip won’t be for nothin’. I know a good ramen shop there. Buy me dinner, and we’re even.” 

“We got a deal or what?” Spot asks. Jack grins. “Dinner’s on me, then!”

* * *

Spot and Jack are riding a bus to Brooklyn. More ‘faceless’ (for lack of a better term) people get off at the bus stop.

“At the next stop, we’ll be in Brooklyn.” Spot tells him. Jack hums, pressing a button that shows the next stop. 

Manhattan, Third Street

Spot stands up. “Wait, that ain’t right! We’re supposed to turn left up here!” The bus drops them off, and they begrudgingly run to the next stop. “Maybe we got on the wrong bus?” Jack suggests. “No way! I’m sure we got on the one for Brooklyn!” Jack sighs. “Let’s catch the next bus, and make sure it’s the right one.” 

The next bus comes, and it’s even marked for Brooklyn. The two board. Spot checks the button for the next stop. 

Manhattan, Second Street

They get dropped off, and Spot’s angry and confused. “What the hell’s going on?” Jack places his hand on his shoulder. “Let’s try walking next. We go back to that crossroad and take the left fork, it should take us to Brooklyn, right?” “Yeah..” 

The path seems.. way longer than it was before. “Hey, was that crossroad really this far back?” Spot asks. “No, it’s odd we haven’t reached it by now.” 

Brooklyn is nowhere in sight. “No way..” Spot breathed. “Something is definitely wrong. Either we missed the crossroad- which I highly doubt, or something else is going on here.” Spot huffs. “Yeah, but what? Why is this happening? Is something preventing us from leaving Manhattan?”

Jack’s expression is grim. “I don’t think the answer is simple as that, my theory is nothing exists beyond the city.” Spot gasps. “What? Really?” Jack smiles. “Spot, I’m sorry, but could you not tell the others for a little while? There’s something I wanna check first, just to be sure.” 

“Are you crazy?! We have to tell the others!” Spot snaps. “Please, I think it will be safer if we pretend we haven’t discovered anything.” “Huh?” “If we draw attention to ourselves now, we’ll be hunted down.” 

“Got any idea what’s going on?” Spot asks. “Yes, which is why I don’t want you to do anything. For now, let me handle this.” Jack answers. “As far as I can tell, the one who’s trapped us is only playing with our perceptions, for now. So as long as we play along we won’t be in any danger.”

“Fine, whatever you say.” Spot says with a sigh. “..Maybe my memories are screwed up. But I think I get where you were coming from, before.” Jack looks to him. “How so?” “It’s weird, I don’t remember you being as tough as you’re acting right now.” 

“..But it doesn’t surprise me, either. This you, the ‘tougher’ you, feels right.” Spot smirks, tosses him a lollipop, then heads off. 

_ Am I the only one who remembers?  _ Jack thinks to himself. He takes off his glasses, throwing them to the side, along with the lollipop.  _ I have seen this kind of trap before. A self-contained illusion. A maze with no exit. Where prey is lured, and lead astray. _

_ There’s no doubt about it. This is a labyrinth. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Witches, the ones who spread despair and disaster. It’s the final form a puella magi takes. When they’ve lost hope and given in to despair._

_I remember how hard I fought to change our cruel destiny.  
_ _By repeating time over and over again._

_It all ended, finally._

_Thanks to one boy.  
_ _His sacrifice ended the cycle of hope and despair._

_With that, the world should’ve been lead to a new order of things._

_However.._

_It seems we’ve all forgotten what happened.  
_ _Or rather, we were made to._

 _Someone is trying to replace our memories of what happened  
_ _with false ones._

_And trapped us here, in this fake Manhattan._

* * *

Jack watches as Bebe graciously enjoys a piece of cheese. She accidentally knocked over a cup of tea. _“Hot!”_ She exclaims. Davey laughs. “Oh, you silly thing.. Mind your manners at the table, or you’re going to turn into cheese.”

Bebe freezes up, then proceeds to run back and forth. _“Turn into cheese! Turn into cheese!”_ In her haste, she falls off the table, landing face flat on the carpet, looking around with wide eyes, much to Davey and Crutchie’s amusement.

“You guys are so cute together, you’re like best friends!” Crutchie notes. “I remember, the day I met you, and there was Bebe, tagging along and being adorable!” Davey hums. “Bebe and I have been together for a long time.” 

“I met her before anyone else, we’ve had lots of adventures. Far too many to count.” Jack looks up from his cup. “Do you remember how Bebe came to stay with you, or when you met her?” Bebe looks up at Jack, to which he frowns at her. 

_“Jack, why you ask?”_ Bebe inquires. “I was just curious, is all.” Davey looks up at the ceiling. “I’m not sure of the exact date, but it feels like it was ages ago.” He sighs. “Back in those days, I was all alone. The only puella magi in Manhattan.”

“The only one who comforted me and cheered me on.. was Bebe.” At his words, Bebe crawls under the table over to Davey, jumping into his lap. He smiles and pats her head. “Without Bebe in my life, I would have given up long ago.” 

“Come on, don’t say that!” Crutchie says. “He’s right, Davey. You’re much braver and stronger than that.” Jack adds. “Not really, I just act confident because that’s what’s expected of a senior puella magi.” 

“The thing is, Crutchie and Race have come into their own now, we even have you and Spot backing us up, too.” He looks at his reflection in his cup. “I never dreamed I’d have so many friends I could rely on. I don’t have to push myself so hard anymore, because now I have help..” 

Bebe climbs onto Davey’s shoulder. _“Davey is a real crybaby. Davey gets lonely super easy. I know, I know.”_ Davey gives an amused smile. “Now, now..” Crutchie hums. “The Nightmares have gotten way stronger..” He claps his hands together. “But I feel way safer fighting them now than I did before! Cause now we got more people on the team!” 

Crutchie smiles. “Plus, I get to work with my friends, and that’s always fun!” Davey tsks, chiding him with a playful smile. “Fighting nightmares is not supposed to be fun, don’t forget that.” Crutchie laughs nervously. “I know what you mean, though. Things _are_ better now. It’s the kind of life I used to dream about before I met all of you.” 

He smiles. “We’re bound by a destiny of constant battling.. to find any happiness in a life like this is incredible, I never imagined it would be this way.” Jack sets down his tea cup. “Davey, could I trouble you for some more tea?” 

Davey nods. “Sure!” He stands up. “Back in a bit, I have to boil more water first.” After Davey passes him, Jack summons his soul gem from his ring and transforms. Crutchie looks back to him with wide eyes. “What are you doing? Is something wrong?” 

Jack sighs. “I’m sorry, Crutchie.” He freezes time and stands up, walking over to Bebe, picking her up by her hood on her head. “You can stop the charade now.” Jack growls. _“What?”_ Jack glares. “I remember what you used to be. You hear that? I know what you really are.” 

Bebe tries to speak, but it just sounds like gibberish. “You altered our memories and trapped us in this fake Manhattan. You can deny it all you want, Bebe. But this is your doing.” Bebe frowns. _“Don’t understand..”_ Jack drops her, only to grab her by the neck instead. 

“What do you want with us? Is this some kind of game to you? Is this how you have fun?!” Jack demands. Bebe is struggling, only coming with more gibberish, but it almost sounds like she says ‘Kyubey’, if Jack notices this, he doesn’t say anything. 

Jack lowers her, still keeping her in his grip as he leaves Davey’s apartment, time still stopped. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Memories are so annoying._

_As soon as I get one back,  
_ _others come flooding in, one after the other.._

 _Yes, I remember Davey Jacobs now.  
_ _He always troubled me._

 _He would put on a strong front, and go all out.  
_ _But he had the softest heart of any of us._

 _Revealing the truth was always hard with him there.  
_ _Shattering his optimism, it felt cruel, and it hurt me._

“I remember now, and I wish I could erase the memory of all the hearts I broke..” Jack says aloud. _“I don’t know. Don’t blame me for that.”_ Bebe tells him, to which he slams her against the wall. 

“Let’s have it. Why are you doing this to us?” Jack demands. “Tell me right now, or I’ll end you!” He shouts. _“Jack.. can’t breathe.. I’ll turn into cheese..”_ Bebe cries, and that’s when Jack notices that Davey had wrapped one of his ribbons on his leg and hidden it with his magic. But the ribbon had now materialized, tugging him back, sending him falling downwards. He manages to grab a ledge, hanging onto it.

“I was going to wait until I understood the situation.” Davey tells him. “But you were hurting Bebe and I will _not_ stand by and let that happen _._ ” Jack glares. “You knew what I was up to.” “Yes. Now _explain yourself._ Why do you want to hurt Bebe?”

“You’re being deceived by her.” Jack says. “This is not the real Manhattan. Our memories are false, none of this is real!” Davey gives him a look. “Really now, Jack.. How can you say such things?” 

Time unfreezes, Jack throws Bebe upwards, and shoots at her, but Davey grabs her with his ribbons and pulls her to him. Once she’s in his hand, he releases his ribbons on her. “Hurry Bebe, run!” 

Jack jumps up onto the ledge proper, no longer hanging onto it. “I suppose this means you are going to protect that creature.” Davey stares him down. “I’m giving you the chance to walk away. If you choose not to, you’ll have to fight me.”

And fight they will, the two take off, seemingly evenly matched with all their guns. “We know each other’s moves too well.” Davey notes. “But at this rate, do you think you can beat me?” Jack growls. “I can outlast _you,_ that’s for sure!”

They come to a standstill, the lines of fire of bullets from stopped time surrounding them. When time unfreezes, the bullets ricochet around them. “Well, we aren’t getting anywhere.” Davey muses. Jack throws his used pistol aside, freezing time again. 

Jack pulls a new pistol out of his time shield, causing Davey to raise his guard.

..Only for Jack to aim the pistol at his own head. Davey panics. “No, stop!” He instantly pulls his ribbon back, in an attempt to make the bullet miss. It mostly does, though blood does splatter across Jack’s face. He planned it. The bullet gets caught in the ribbon, causing him to free himself, Davey now frozen in time before him. 

Jack’s instant response is to aim for Davey’s soul gem on his hat. However his resolve wavers, and he goes for his leg instead. Davey unravels, revealing to have just been a copy composed of ribbons that promptly tie up and chain Jack. 

“Your magic _is_ quite fearsome.. But in a fight, you’re a fool if you think you’ll always have the upper hand.” Davey warns. “Please, Davey.. Can’t you tell something’s _wrong?”_ Jack pleads. “Don’t you feel anything strange about yourself?”

“You could’ve killed me, but you didn’t. That must mean you have some regard for my well being. But still, you were trying to kill Bebe.” Davey notes. “Please try to remember! She’s a witch! The enemy of puella magi!” 

“I don’t know what you’re saying. Witches are not our enemies, the wraiths are..” The second Davey says that, the realization kicks in. “That’s right.. Wraiths.. That’s what I’ve been fighting.. but then.. what are these nightmares?” 

A fire hydrant comes flying down, a sword following that collides with it, causing a cloud to form around them. 

When Davey dispels the cloud with his ribbons, Jack is gone. “What is this..? What’s going on?” Davey asks aloud. “Please don’t be mad!” a small voice says. “I can explain..” Davey turns around to see a short puella magi girl. 

“Wait.. who are you?” Davey asks, then pauses. “Bebe?!” The girl smiles sheepishly as she nods. “My name is Smalls, actually..” She bows in apology. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything till now..” 

“Please don’t be mad at what I’m about to tell you?” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we stan some CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT lads

Race carries Jack out of harms way, eventually letting him go in order to use his sword to break the seal keeping him tied up in ribbons. The two land without much trouble afterwards.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Jack inquires. “Honestly, what were you thinking taking on Davey when he’s in top form?” Race asks back with a chuckle, his back facing him. “Either you’ve got a lotta guts, or you’re super dumb.” Jack sighs. “I couldn’t help getting into a fight with him.. I was defending myself. I was really after-” 

“-Bebe, right?” Race interjects. “Lemme guess, you thought ‘cause she  _ used to be  _ a witch, she’s still that way? Jump to conclusions, much?” Jack looks to him in shock. “Then.. you remember?” Race looks back to him. “Course I do, that’s why I’m here.”

“Think about it, though.” Race notes, kicking his leg about idly. “Nothing about this makes sense. Why would a witch go through all the trouble of making a labyrinth big enough to hold a city if all they’re gonna do is keep us here?” 

Race hums. “She isn’t tryna hurt us, and she’s not luring in new victims either, right? The Sweets Witch you remember wouldn’t do that.” He chuckles. “She’d snuff us out the first chance she got, wouldn’t she?” Jack is silent. “You woulda realized that if you’d stopped to think.” 

“It’s.. pretty obvious this labyrinth wasn’t designed to lure people in.” He adds. “The witch who made it wants to maintain the status quo in here, that’s all that’s going on. Question is.. who would want things to keep goin’ on like this? And why? Start there, work backwards, and-” 

Jack is about to freeze time, but Race quickly turns around and rams his sword into the time shield, preventing Jack from doing so. “Runnin’ back into your own little time again, huh? That’s a bad habit of yours, you count on that trick too much.” 

“You think the person who trapped us in here, might actually be one of us, right?” Jack suggests. “Would it really be all that surprising if it was?” Race rebuffs. “Remember what Davey said, about his life now? He said it’s the happiest he’s ever been, so, do you think he could be the witch?” 

“Well, a witch  _ is  _ the final form of a puella magi, I dunno, maybe he is, maybe he isn’t.” Race chuckles. “That sounds like something you’d say.” He hums. “While I gotcha here.. mind if I ask you somethin’? When you find the witch who made this labyrinth..”

Race smirks. “Whatcha gonna do with ‘em, Jack?” Jack glares. “Well, obviously I’ll..-” “-You’ll what, kill them?” 

Jack pauses, eyes wide. “Why? Cause they’re a witch?” Jack growls. “What are you getting at?” Race hums, running forward. “Is this really so bad? I mean, really?” He waves his sword, causing a spew of bubbles to rise up from a puddle. 

“We don’t have to kill anyone, we just keep working together and having fun. Is the person who wished for a life like that so evil, that they deserve to die?” Jack gasps. “Hold on, are you siding with a witch?!” Race rolls his eyes. “Like you said, they’re what we become, go figure I’d sympathize with ‘em.”

“I just realized something.. A sort of crucial point in all this. The creatures Davey remembered fighting were wraiths, not witches.” Jack notes. “And Spot didn’t understand the concept of labyrinths when I mentioned it.. not because they’d forgotten about witches.. but because neither of them knew about it in the first place.” 

“Which makes sense, since witches don’t exist in this universe.” Jack adds. “A puella magi’s soul is supposed to be taken by the Law of Cycles before they become a witch. That’s a concept he created, when he remade the world.. what he sacrificed himself for.” 

Race smiles. “I knew it, you remember him too, don’t ya?” Jack glares. “Yes, I do. And  _ that’s  _ what bothers me. I should be the only one.” Jack turns around to face him. “There are three people in this world who don’t belong in it.” 

“The first one, is the witch who made the labyrinth, the second one is Bebe who looks just like a witch, and the third one..” Race smiles. “Is  _ you,  _ who remembers witches. Who  _ are  _ you? Are you really Race Higgins?” 

“Oh, come on! I’m the same Race you’ve always known..” He turns his head around to look at Jack with a smirk.  _ “Transfer Student.”  _ As Race says that, Jack gasps as he sees Race’s witch reflected below them. 

As Jack goes to stop time, Race quickly swishes his cape. Jack points his gun at the silhouette of the witch before him, shaking ever so slightly. He grabs the cape, and the illusion shatters, Race nowhere in sight. 

Jack sighs. “Your reflexes are impressive. You certainly weren’t this agile before.” He puts his gun back in the time shield.  _ “Whatever you do next, ask yourself this one question, would you be okay destroying this version of Manhattan?”  _ says Race’s voice. __

_ “Think hard about it before you do anything, just so you don’t regret it later.”  _


	8. Chapter 8

_ This city is fake.  
_ _ An idealized world someone dreamed up. _

_ Someone dragged us into this dream world.  
_ _ A coward who’s turned their back on their responsibility to fight the wraiths. _

_ I can’t forgive anyone who would do something like that. _

_ Puella magi must keep fighting..  
_ _ It’s the price we paid for our wishes.  _

Jack, in his mind desperately reaches out for a statue depicting Crutchie’s god form, whilst strange pale doll-like boys in black mock him. 

_ Our fate  _ **_was_ ** _ tragic.. once.   
_ _ But he gave up  _ **_everything_ ** _ to change it.. _

He was furious at whoever the witch of this world is for doing this.

_ This farce is wasting the sacrifice Crutchie made for us.   
_ _ And I won’t stand for it. _

_ “Gott ist tot!” “Gott ist tot!”  _

He waves that thought out of his mind, aimlessly walking down an alley when he sees Crutchie on a fire escape above him. “Hey!” Crutchie shouts, waving excitedly. “Jack!” Jack gasps softly, quickly wiping the remaining blood off his face. Crutchie jumps down, but loses his balance and lands on top of him.

Crutchie quickly gets off of him, chuckling softly. “Thank goodness! I’ve been looking for you.” He smiles. “Davey’s worried about you, you know that? What happened? You okay?” Jack awkwardly looks away. “I’m okay.” 

* * *

“Hey, Jack.. You really shouldn’t go off by yourself like that.” Crutchie tells him. “If something’s ever bugging you, you can always come talk to me if you want.” He turns around, smiling softly. “I might not be able to help you much with your problems, but it’s way better than having to worry about them by yourself, isn’t it?” 

He turns away. “It hurts me to see you suffering so much when all I want to do is help, I wish you would talk to me..” Jack frowns. “I had a dream.. and it scared me.” Crutchie looked up at him. “Why?” 

“In my dream.. you went someplace far away.” His voice wavers. “And it was so far, I wasn’t gonna be able to see you again.. And everyone forgot about you!” Jack ran ahead into the flowers, stumbling. “No one remembered you except for me! I was the only one in the world who could!” He fell to his knees, sobbing. 

Crutchie watches him in shocked silence. “I was so lonely.. and sad.. And no one understood how I felt! I started to think all my memories of you were things I  _ made up! _ I thought I was going crazy!” He sobs. Crutchie gently placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders, causing him to gasp. 

He pulls Jack into his arms. “You’re right, that dream does sound awful..” He loosens his grip, smiling softly. “But it’s okay now, really! I’m not going anywhere, especially if it’s so far away I couldn’t see you again. I’d never do something like that!”

“You wouldn’t? But how! How could you be so sure?!” Jack cries. Crutchie chuckles, gently running his hand through Jack’s hair. “You know how wimpy I am. If I did anything that’d make someone as strong as you cry like this? It would break my heart.”

“It would break your heart..?” Jack stammers. “Leaving us behind would hurt you  _ that much?”  _ “Of course it would, I’d hate to leave you and Race.. or Davey and Spot.. or my mom, dad, and brother..” He begins forming a little braid in Jack’s hair. “Even Elmer and all our friends from class, too.” 

“I wouldn’t go if I couldn’t see you guys again.” He continues forming the braid. “I don’t have the courage to do something like that. Even if I didn’t have a choice.” Jack thought back to all the times he’d met him, over and over, tears streaming down his face.

“You’re right.. I knew you wouldn’t..” The pale blue flowers around them began to turn purple, and it spread out across the flower field they stood in. “I knew it would hurt you more than anything.. but still.. how could I have been so  _ stupid?”  _

The entire field was purple. “I should’ve stopped you back then.. I should’ve stopped you no matter what.. I shouldn’t have let it  _ happen!”  _ He hugged Crutchie tight, squeezing his hands into his shirt. Crutchie smiled softly, steadily finishing the braid. 

“Crutchie..” Jack begins. “Huh?” Jack smiles. “I want you to know.. that when the time comes, and you have to make a hard decision..” The flower petals fall, starting to resemble dandelions of sorts. “you  _ will  _ have the courage to make it!” The flowers glow a bright white, and then dissipate.

“One day.. you’ll find out there are things only  _ you  _ can do! And then, you’ll learn just how  _ strong  _ and how  _ kind  _ you really are!” Jack’s eyes water. “Believe me, it’s the truth..” Crutchie looked up in confusion. “Jack?” 

“Sorry.. you probably don’t remember anything either.” The braid Crutchie did comes undone. “I know there’s a chance you might just be an illusion.. or a fake version of you someone created.. how else could we see each other again like this?” Jack says softly.

“Does it even matter?” Crutchie slightly tilted his head in confusion. “It does to me. I can tell you’re the  _ real  _ Crutchie. You’re here and I can talk to you again.. and feel your kindness one more time.. and I’m  _ so happy.”  _

“Thank you. I couldn’t have asked for anything that would make me happier than I am right now.” Jack stands up. “I have to go now. Sorry, but there’s something I have to do.” “But.. where are you going?” Crutchie asks. Jack smiles at him, but doesn’t answer, taking off into the distance.

“I wonder what’s going on with Jack..?” Crutchie says aloud.  _ “Kyu.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'gott is tot' - 'god is dead'


	9. Chapter 9

Spot was at the arcade when his phone rang. “Hey Jack, what’s goin’ on?” “I was wondering.. do you remember the witches?” Jack asks. “Hold up, witches? If I said I don’t is that something I should be worried about?” 

“No, you shouldn’t remember them.” Jack responds, much to Spot’s annoyance. “The hell’s that mean?! Are you messing with me?!” Spot shouts. “What about Crutchie Morris?” “Huh?” Spot asks dumbfounded. “Crutchie, do you remember him?” Spot rolls his eyes- not that Jack can see. “Of course I remember him!” He pauses. “Wait, I shouldn’t?!”

“No,” Jack says. “If things were in order, you shouldn’t remember him. Those memories are false.” Spot gasps. “This is like some kind of bad joke, for real..” Jack sighs. “If I stopped and thought about from the start.. It would’ve been obvious.”

“To create a world where Crutchie exists, someone would have to know about Crutchie to begin with.” Jack walked up to a pedestal, placing his soul gem on it. “I figured it out, I know who rewrote our memories, and trapped us in this false Manhattan. I know who it is.” 

“What’s wrong, Jack?!” Spot shouts over the phone with worry. “Tell me where you are and I’ll come get you!” He ran outside the arcade, to no avail.

The bus arrives, and Jack boards it, still with his soul gem on the pedestal. “There is one last thing I have to confirm to be sure.” Jack explains. “Don’t worry, I can do this by myself. And If I’m right, I’ll end everything.” 

“Wait, what?!” Spot yells. “I’m sorry I got you involved with this.” Jack apologizes, hanging up and promptly dropping his phone.  _ There’s a limit to the distance my body can be away from my soul gem.  _ Jack thinks to himself.

_ At most, it should be 100 meters.  _ Jack looks behind him, and the area with the pedestal is nowhere to be seen. Jack looks down at his hands, and sees colorful dots on them. He stands on the roof of the bus, the bus beginning to get engulfed in flames.

The illusion of Manhattan falls apart, and a proper labyrinth begins to form..

“It’s true..” Jack whispers to himself. “I’m not a puella magi anymore..” Black handprints adorned with the same colorful dots begin to cover his soul gem. He shoots it with his pistol. “How could this happen?  _ How?”  _

A field of red spider lilies blossom around him. “Why? Why would I end up as  _ this? _ When did it even  _ happen?”  _

_ “When did I become a  _ **_witch?”_ **

Kyubey walks past a group of the doll-like-boys, Jack’s familiars.  _ “I’m sure you didn’t really want to know the truth.”  _ Kyubey says.  _ “And yet you couldn’t bear it if you didn’t seek it out. Human curiosity is quite fascinating- and illogical.”  _

_ “Considering you were the one searching, I was certain you would uncover the truth eventually. Jack Kelly.”  _ Jack growls. “Incubator. I should have known.” The white cloak he had wrapped around himself blew away, revealing black formal attire. “This could only be your doing.” 

_ “Naturally. Now correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re probably wondering where your body and soul are. Would you like to know?”  _ Kyubey turns back to look at him.  _ “Permit me to show you.”  _

Outside of the labyrinth, Jack is unconscious.  _ “This is outside the false Manhattan. This is the real you, in the real world.”  _ Jack’s soul gem is contained in a force field like cube of some kind. “How..?” Jack stammers.  _ “Simple. We developed an isolation field to completely contain your soul gem. We were curious to see what would happen to a tainted soul gem in a closed environment.” _

_ “It had to be free from all external influences, or the experiment wouldn’t work.”  _ Kyubey explains. “Really?” Jack states.  _ “What is it that cleanses puella magi and makes them vanish? It’s something you call the Law of Cycles. Well, we wanted to know what would happen to a soul gem when it’s cut off from this phenomenon.”  _

_ “Thanks to you, we witnessed some very interesting results. We observed a peculiar closed space, one which could shape it’s own reality as well as lure in trapped victims.”  _ Jack is silent in rage.  _ “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe this is the power of that witch concept you explained to us before.” _

_ “Your soul gem remains intact preserved by the isolation field, it’s the only thing keeping you from completing the transformation into a witch. Excuse the metaphor, but you’re like a chick that wasn’t able to break out of it’s shell and matured inside it.” _

_ “That’s the reason you ended up creating a labyrinth internally rather than externally. Under these conditions you managed to recreate a whole city inside your quote on quote ‘shell’.”  _ Kyubey continues.  _ “In other words, this is the world inside your soul gem.”  _

“Interesting theory.” Jack states plainly. “But if this labyrinth  _ is  _ isolated from the world how could anyone be lured into it? It’s not possible!”  _ “True, but we made a little adjustment!”  _

_ “The isolation field’s barrier only works in one direction. Even though it repels interference from the outside, we can allow victims to pass through. But only if they’re invited from within, and you did the inviting!” _

_ “Once you let them enter, they were trapped. Even under these limited conditions. We surmised that if the entity as the Law of Cycles ever wanted to reach you, it could. All that had to happen was for you to invite into your labyrinth.”  _

_ “Then it would materialize in the form of one of your targets. Once trapped, we Incubators would be able to identify and observe it. Then we could find out what this karmic force is that makes puella magi disappear.”  _

_ “There are several people within your labyrinth that don’t exist in the real world. And yet they seem to have existed some point in time. The most interesting of these is a boy who isn’t recorded in any past memory, and isn’t a future possibility either.” _

_ “Even though he doesn’t exist within the karmic cycles of our universe, he was able to slip into your world without causing any disturbance. We were fortunate, we didn’t have to spend too much time or energy searching for it.”  _

_ “Who knows how long that would’ve taken. But you saved us the trouble, Jack Kelly. Thanks to you referring to the Law of Cycles as Crutchie Morris, we were able to identify it rather quickly.”  _ Kyubey explains. “Then.. that is him..” Jack mutters.  __

_ “If we were disappointed by anything, it would be that Crutchie Morris never displayed any sign of having unusual powers. It seems the memory rewriting performed by you, master of the labyrinth, affected him as well.”  _

_ “He not only forgot his reason for entering- to save you, he also lost sight of who he really was and his capabilities. So we couldn’t do anything to him.”  _

Jack’s doll familiars march onwards. Behind them, a full troop of soldier-like familiars, ready to fulfill their duties..


	10. Chapter 10

_ “On one hand, Crutchie Morris forgot he was a God. And on the other, you forgot you were a witch. Because of that, we Incubators could only watch as this pointless endeavor unfolded.”  _ Kyubey says, tail swishing. 

_ “We were fine, just waiting and observing. But since you discovered the truth, the delicate balance within your world has started to crumble.”  _ Kyubey explains.  _ “Now, Jack Kelly, reach out to Crutchie Morris for help. If you do that, it will make him remember who he really is, and what he came here to do.” _

“Tell me what your real goal is,  _ Incubator.”  _ Jack growls.  _ “Of course. The Law of Cycles has been a hypothesis up to this point. Now, we can observe it!”  _ The familiars attempt to break through. “For what purpose?” Jack inquires. “Satisfying curiosity is illogical. You said so yourself, so I can’t believe you’d go to such lengths just to confirm Crutchie exists..”

_ “You wanna  _ **_control_ ** _ Crutchie, don’t you?!” _

At his beck and call, the familiars chase after Kyubey.  _ “I won’t deny it was our end goal in this whole affair. It would’ve been a long and difficult endeavor though. After all, this phenomenon has been a complete mystery to us.” _

_ “We can’t very well interfere with something when we can’t confirm it’s existence.”  _ Kyubey adds. “I doubt you’d give up trying, though.” Jack responds.  _ “True, if we could observe it, we could interfere with it, and if we could interfere with it we could control it. The information we’d collect from that would allow us to conquer the Law of Cycles completely.”  _

_ “Then we could make puella magi turn into witches, and collect vast amounts of energy in one go. Your hope and despair are the keys. The phase change between those emotions creates huge amounts of energy- more than we ever imagined.” _

_ “You puella magi are the gateway to limitless possibilities. In our humble opinion, you should all conclude your existence by transforming into witches.”  _ Kyubey finishes. Jack orders his familiars once more to get Kyubey.

_ “Why are you angry?”  _ Kyubey asks.  _ “Your existence has reached it’s completion. And now, at the end of your life, you’ve attained your wish to meet the one person you waited so long for. I should think you’d be happy about that?”  _

“Hardly.” Jack answers bluntly. Red spider-web like veins appear on his face, his eyes like red moons. “I am anything  _ but happy.”  _ A wave of endless red washes over them.

_ “Wait! You can’t be serious, you’re creating a curse? What are you thinking? It’s spreading too fast to purify!”  _ Kyubey shouts, seemingly genuinely confused. “As you are now, you won’t know this. But you see, the reason I chose to become a puella magi.. was to  _ save  _ Crutchie. I stand by that choice.” 

“You want me to betray him, but I’d rather turn into a witch before I do. And I will  _ never  _ let you Incubators touch him again!” Jack shouts. Kyubey is constantly getting killed by the labyrinth and the familiars, and reforming with a new body. 

_ “You’re willing to give up your salvation for his? If you do, you’ll spend the rest of eternity living among these curses!”  _ Kyubey warns. “Not at all, in fact, I’ll make sure this labyrinth will be my grave. Davey Jacobs and Spot Conlon are both here. I have faith in them.” 

_ “That’s ridiculous! Do you have any idea of what it would mean if you died inside the isolation field? You won’t be able to break out of the shell!”  _ Kyubey warns once more. _ “You’ll transform into a witch inside it’s egg! If you’re trapped in there the Law of Cycles won’t sense you! You’ll be destroyed!”  _

_ “And your soul? No one will be able to save it from despair. You’ll lose your chance to see Crutchie Morris again forever! You can’t want that!”  _ Kyubey adds. “Would you  _ shut up already?!”  _ Jack shouts.

_ “I can’t believe you’d prefer the worst possible fate! Honestly, I can’t comprehend why human thought is so illogical.”  _ Kyubey states.

* * *

When Jack opens his eyes, he sees through his (suddenly returned?) glasses a grassy field under a bright blue sky, sitting on a white chair. Next to him in a matching chair is..

The boy besides him stands up on the chair, standing in a cross position. Jack’s eyes are empty as he stares at him.

_ “Crutchie?”  _

A smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes is on Crutchie’s face as he falls sideways off the chair. Jack screams as he reaches out for him, the real him- without glasses, desperately trying to prevent it.

When Crutchie collides with the ground, all that is left is a splatter of purple paste. Jack sobs, slamming his fist into the ground.

* * *

_ So this is being a witch..  _ Jack thinks to himself. His new form- his witch, resembles a traditional halloween witch.  _ My emotions have all come back to haunt me.  _

_ “I can’t remember anything anymore.  
_ _ Just glimmers of light, and regret.” _

Giant purple headed crow-like birds soar over the labyrinth. 

_ “Yes.. this is it.  
_ _ My despair.”  _

The top half of his ‘head’ slides off, falling to the ground. In it’s place is a mass of dark hair not unlike his own, and a crown of red spider lilies. 

_ “Crutchie.. I just want to say..  
_ _ Thank you for coming here, to this god awful place.” _

_ “I can’t even say goodbye to you in the end.  
_ _ I’m sorry.”  _


	11. Chapter 11

_5_

Crutchie glanced around a corner, transformed as a puella magi.

_4_

Race dashed through an alley, out of sight. 

_3_

Davey regrouped with Smalls- who was currently back under the guise and form of ‘Bebe’. 

_2_

Spot sat at the table where he’d talked with Jack, a red curtain their backdrop. He placed a hand over where Jack once sat. 

_1_

The boney hands of the witch were chained, the witch was being lead to a guillotine by the familiars. The ribbons of the bow on his back were reaching outward like limbs, seemingly opposing it’s own execution.

“That’s a witch..?” Davey asks in shock. “You don’t have to be scared of him.” Race reassures. “He looks horrible, but he’s the one who’s suffering here.” Spot sighs. “It’s like a bad joke..” 

_“Wait a moment!”_ Kyubey calls. _“That’s Jack Kelly! You’re not really about to fight your friend, are you?”_ Crutchie looked to him in shock. “Kyubey..?” Spot huffs. “Huh. I had no idea you could talk.” 

“It’s unfortunate, Kyubey.” Davey tells him. “But we have to trust what Bebe’s told us.” He adds. _“Crutchie, listen! You have the power to save him! All you have to do is acknowledge the real power inside you!”_

Race rolled his eyes, placing a gentle hand on Crutchie’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to him, Crutchie.” Crutchie frowned with worry. “It’ll be fine. You’ll see, just do it how I told you earlier.” Crutchie nods. “Okay..” 

_“Pa-pa-pa-pa-”_ Bebe’s eyes rolled like slot machines. _“Parmigiano reggiano!”_ She took off, and promptly transformed back into Smalls. She wielded a trumpet that blew explosive bubbles. 

“It’s okay, Jack.” Race said. “We’re not gonna let you go on like this.. Promise!” He stood in a black and white area, and rammed himself into his sword, summoning his witch as a separate entity from him.

 _“W.. What are you?”_ Kyubey stammers. “Race and I once brought hope to the world, but we succumbed to despair and spread our curses.” Smalls says. “Thanks to the Law of Cycles, me and her are working to free the world from that destiny once and for all!” Race adds.

“You were so focused on _Crutchie,_ that you never noticed _us,_ did you, Incubator?” Race says with a laugh. “Keeping you in the dark was the only way we could work without you interfering.” He points out with a smug grin. 

_“So.. the two of you are actually part of the Law of Cycles?!”_ Kyubey states. “No, not exactly, we’re more like his private secretaries.” Race explains. “Our job was to hang on to all of Crutchie’s memories and powers, till the time came to give them back to him!”

“I’m Race’s backup and he’s mine!” Smalls adds. “If things went bad and one of us didn’t make it, there’d always be someone to return Crutchie’s memories to him.” She hides her face in her hands, doing a peekaboo gesture of sorts, but she gains the face of ‘Bebe’. 

“Sending the three of us in here to save Jack seems like overkill to me.” Race notes. “He’s keeping us on our toes, that’s for sure!” He adds. “Yeah, but it’s for his own good. So it’s worth the trip.”

“Sides, he fought hard to keep the world safe, so saving him’s the least we can do!” Race finishes with a grin, riding along a floating music staff.

“Race..?” Crutchie asks, only to be grabbed by Davey. “C’mon Crutchie, it’s time we got to work!” Crutchie’s eyes lit up. “Right!” 

_What are you doing?_ Jack thinks to himself frantically, unable to communicate with them. _Stop! You don’t understand, I have to die here!_

“Geez, Jack..” Race groans. “Quit bein’ so stubborn! We’re here to help, so chill out already!” Just as Race gets cornered, Spot intervenes, picking him up in his arms and getting out of dodge.

“Man.. what the hell’ve you guys gotten me into?” Spot asks, gently setting Race down. “There you go.” Race smiles. “Thanks alot!” But Spot’s silence catches him off guard. “Huh?”

“I had a horrible dream about you last night..” Spot says. “You were.. dead..” Race’s eyes widen. “But it wasn’t a dream, it was real, wasn’t it? This, right here, us fighting side by side, this is the dream, ain’t it..?”

“It’d be sad if it were. But it’s not like that, not really. I thought I didn’t have any regrets when I died..” Race gently grasps Spot’s hand. “But the truth is, when I found out about this assignment, I jumped at the chance to come back.”

“..Cause in the end, I did have one regret. You.” Spot and Race’s hands were intertwined. “I missed you.” Smalls giggles knowingly. “Seriously? I came back cause I wanted to eat cheese one more time!” She jokes. 

“Thanks a lot!” Race snaps back. “Way to kill the mood..” Race takes off to fight the familiar. A tear lands on Spot’s spear, but he smirks, and goes to fighting right by Race’s side. Race’s witch holding an appropriately sized version of Spot’s spear.

Davey lead a giant cannon adorned with sweets and cake. 

“Tiro Finale!” 

They breech the labyrinth, and Crutchie hurries along the musical staff, gripping his bow. “Jack..” 

_No, Crutchie!_ Jack screams. _Stop!_ His arrow pierces the labyrinth, and it’s outer walls begin to shatter.

“There it is!” Smalls yells. “The Incubator’s Seal!” Race looks up. “Jack, once we bust that seal open, you’ll be free! If the Incubators don’t have a hold on you, you can reach the outside world, and see the real Crutchie again!” 

* * *

In the remains of a ruined city, Jack held Crutchie in his arms. A copy of Jack held a gun aimed at the real him, who was nothing more than a silhouette of purple shadows in the shape of a human.

 _“Please, Jack.. stop.”_ came a voice- Crutchie’s voice. 

_“I told you, you shouldn’t go off by yourself.”_ He chided. “Crutchie..” Jack said softly. _“Whatever happens to you, good or bad, you’re still_ **_you._ ** _And I would never abandon you! So don’t give up, have faith.”_

In the flashback of the city, Jack sobbed as a dying Crutchie gently placed his hand on Jack’s face. 

The real Jack broke down. “I’m sorry.. I’m so.. weak..!” He sobbed. The real Crutchie held out his hand, and Jack took it. “I just wanted you back with me! I didn’t care what I had to do.. I’d commit the worst sins for one more chance..”

“Even if it turned me into a monster!” Jack exclaims, turning back into himself, his body no longer a silhouette. Crutchie smiled at him. “It wouldn’t matter, as long as I could have you back.” 

“Let’s end this, together. You ready?” Crutchie asks. Jack matched his own bow to Crutchie’s. “Uh huh..” 

“You’re not scared, are you?” Crutchie asks. “I’m fine. I’m not afraid. I’m ready.”

A rain of arrows took out the many Incubators surrounding the isolation field. _“This is so illogical!”_ They cried in unison as the labyrinth disappeared. 


	12. Chapter 12

Davey gently placed Jack’s soul gem on his unconscious body. The angel familiars from the Box Witch’s labyrinth gently set down the people who were pulled into Jack’s labyrinth. Davey looks over at Spot who’s sitting on a nearby hill, with his back turned to him.

“Race and Smalls.. They’re gone, just like that?” Spot asks. “Not yet.” Davey tells him with a smile. “Huh?” 

A bright light fills the sky. “They’re helping Crutchie take Jack away.” Spot stands up. “Is that..?” “Crutchie Morris? Yes.” Davey answers. “He’s the Law of Cycles, and one day, he’ll take us too.” 

The golden-amber eyes of Crutchie’s God form open and he smiles.  _ “I remember.. The reason I’m here.. was to get Jack back.”  _ He chuckles.  _ “I can’t believe I forgot something so important.”  _ Race laughs from a carriage being pulled by a green elephant familiar that once belong to Walpurgisnacht.

“Well, you  _ did  _ have some unnecessary interference.” He notes. “What a trip. Talk about spinning our wheels.” Smalls happily blew some bubbles through a bubble wand. “That was kinda annoying.”

Jack slowly opened his eyes.  _ “You waited for me, all this time.”  _ Crutchie says.  _ “I’m sorry it took so long, but I’m here now.”  _ He smiles. “Crutchie..” Jack breathes.  _ “Come on, let’s go!”  _ He holds out his hands to take the impurities of Jack’s soul gem.  _ “From now on, we’ll be together.”  _

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited..” Jack begins. A smile spreads across his face. “..for this.” Before Crutchie can get to Jack’s soul gem, Jack  _ grabs Crutchie’s hands. “Jack?”  _ He cries in alarm. 

“Now.. I’ve got you.” Jack’s soul glows, and a mass of dark and neon colors begins to glow around them. “What’s goin’ on?!” Spot yells. “What does he think he’s doing?!  _ Jack?!” _ Davey adds. 

The same dark and neon colors take over Jack’s soul gem. “Look at his soul gem!” Smalls shrieks. “What are all those horrible colors?!” Race places a protective hand on Smalls’ arm, pulling her close. “It’s not a curse!” Race shouts. “What is that? Obsession? Desire? Jack, what’s happening to you?!” He yells. 

_“I don’t expect you to understand.”_ Jack says. _“No one in the world could possibly understand. This emotion is mine and mine alone.”_ He adds. _“And I’ve been saving it for him.”_ A glass- crystal? shattering happens around them, zeroing in on Jack and Crutchie. 

_ “Jack, don’t!”  _ Crutchie screams.  _ “You’ll rip me apart!”  _ It separates Crutchie from his God form.  _ “It has to be this way.”  _ Jack states simply.  _ “I’m doing this for you, Crutchie. I’m never gonna let you suffer again.”  _

The dark colors envelop everything around them, till it covers the entire world.

* * *

Jack finds himself in a dimension similar in nature to the one he last saw Crutchie in before he became the Law of Cycles. His soul gem has now taken the form of a black crown. 

_ “The world is being rewritten.”  _ Kyubey says.  _ “Does this mean a new principal has been born into this universe?”  _ Jack huffs.  _ “You don’t remember the last time this happened, do you? Well, this is the second time I’ve seen this.” _

_ “What’s happening?”  _ Kyubey asks.  _ “Jack Kelly, what  _ **_are_ ** _ you meddling in? You’re changing something, but what?”  _ Jack laughs at him.  _ “I don’t believe it! Your tainted soul gem should’ve disappeared with your soul. But it hasn’t? Why?”  _ Kyubey adds. 

_ “Because.. I remembered why I repeated time, and suffered over and over again.. My feelings for Crutchie.”  _ He hums.  _ “They run so deep, even pain has become precious to me. And as for my soul gem, a curse isn’t what’s tainting it.” _

_ “Then, what is?”  _ Kyubey asks.  _ “Something  _ **_you_ ** _ can’t understand, Incubator.”  _ Jack growls.  _ “It is the pinnacle of all human emotion. More passionate than hope, much deeper than despair..” _

_ “Love.” _

_ “Then.. what are you?”  _ Kyubey inquires once more.  _ “You’re not a puella magi anymore, but you aren’t transforming into a witch, either!”  _ Jack smiles, as he adorns a dark suit with black crow feathers accenting it. His eyes a deep magenta. _ “You’re right, I’m not a puella magi, or a witch.” _

Giant black wings sprout from his back.  _ “Crutchie is as sacred as a God, and  _ **_I_ ** _ pulled him from the heavens. So, if you want to know what I’ve become, I suppose if anything you could call me a devil now.”  _ Jack answers. __

_ “There’s no doubt now, trying to put humans emotion to use is just too dangerous for us. We could never hope to control something who’s final form is so irrational.”  _ Kyubey states.  _ “Is that so?”  _ Jack says, grabbing Kyubey.

_ “The curses that have spread across our world still have to be dealt with.”  _ He tells him.  _ “And you Incubators have become necessary for that task. You’re going to stay and help. In-cu-ba-tor.”  _ He taunts.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack sat on a gothic 2 chair table-set in the middle of the path to their school, students going down the left and right sides. He had a yellow ribbon on his shirt collar. 

Davey walked to school absent-mindedly, but catches something in his hand. Jack smirks, and a shattering sound is heard before he vanishes. Davey looks down in his hand, in it, is a single black feather. A couple of Jack’s doll familiars hurry past him- not that Davey notices. 

Spot sits in a tree, feeding a bunch of Jack’s (now appropriately sized) crow familiars an apple. He takes out another one for himself, eating it cheerfully. He pauses, as he notices the doll familiars below him raising their arms- as if asking for one too.

He smirks, and tosses another one behind him. They watch as it hits the ground. Spot turns around in shock, and all the crows take off to the sky. 

Race is glaring daggers at Jack. “Hey. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” He shouts. Jack turns around, revealing a black pendant with a purple diamond shaped gem. “I do. But if you’d like to share your thoughts, please, enlighten me.”

“Okay, you broke off a piece of the _Law of Cycles!_ It’s the only salvation us puella magi had!” Race growls. “I only took a tiny sliver of it. That’s all.” Jack muses. “The piece that used to be Crutchie, before he ceased to exist.” 

“For some reason you were all pulled in with him.” Jack adds. “And now you can’t return to where you came from, either.”

“You have no right to screw everything up like this!” Race shouts. “I’m an existence called ‘evil’, now.” Jack says simply. “And if ‘evil’ is supposed to disrupt the divine and be a force of chaos.. it’s only natural for me to upset the laws of a God.”

Race summoned his witch. “Oh, yeah? What’ll you do next? Destroy everything?” He challenges. “After all the wraiths have been wiped out, perhaps I will.” Jack says, although it sounds rather forced.

“When that day comes, I suppose I can be your enemy then.” A purple drink that had been placed on Jack’s table-set overflows, causing a purple liquid to run through the street leading to the school. 

“The question is, will you be able to stand up against me?” Race’s witch disappears, leaving him in shock. “..You’re having trouble remembering things, aren’t you?” Jack asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Smalls runs down the path in utter delight. She shows no signs of noticing anything off. 

“I.. I think I remember being part of something.” Race admits shakily. “Some kind of being.. or power bigger than this world. But I.. can’t remember what it was anymore.” Smalls dances around, splashing about.

“All I know is I’m not supposed to be here..” Race says, placing his hand over his forehead. Jack gently lowers it. “You’re getting another chance to be human again.” He smiles. “If anything you should be happy about that.” 

“Eventually life here will seem natural to you, and you’ll forget all about the past.” Jack adds. “You, Jack Kelly, are a demon!” Race spat. Jack sighs in defeat. “Fine, be that way.” 

“However,” He begins. “We should atleast pretend to be on good terms. If you’re always attacking me, the others may not be so happy about that.” Jack warns, and with that, he’s gone. Smalls joins up with some friends, and walks to school with them.

“Hey, Race.” Race turns around and sees Albert and Elmer. “How are you doing?” Albert adds. “Good morning, Race. Sleep well?” Elmer asks. Race pauses, taking it in. Tears form in his eyes, and he turns around to quickly wipe them away. “Sorry-”

_Jack.. was right, wasn’t he?_

“Hey, guys!” Race says, bouncing back with a nervous laugh. “How’s it goin’? What’s up?” Albert blinks in surprise. “Are.. you okay, Race?”

“Oh- Yeah, I’m fine!” He- quite literally- dances around the topic. “It’s just- I dunno- I guess when I saw you guys, and heard you both say ‘good morning’ again.. I got super happy, that’s all.” Elmer laughs. “Oh, Race. Sometimes you say the most mysterious things.”

“Yep!” Race says nervously. “That’s me! The original international boy of mystery!” He runs past them, pure _glee_ in every single step as he heads to school.

_Maybe this really won’t be so bad._

* * *

_Ding dong, ding dong._

Jack sat in class, watching the door like a hawk, half-listening to Medda go on one of her typical rants. “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s welcome our new classmate! Mister Morris, come on in!” She cheers. 

A freckled boy with blonde hair and a crutch nervously walked into the room. “Um.. My name is Charlie Morris. It’s nice to meet you..!” A red ribbon was tied around his shirt collar. “I- I’m sorry, I mean, my mother- She was transferred to Canada.. So we had to move there-” 

“We lived there for three years and just moved back..” He adds. “And now that we’re back I’ll be starting school here today..! And uh.. It’s nice to meet you!” Medda smiles, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Since he’s been out of the country for so long, he might need some help adjusting. So let’s all pitch in and help him out, okay?” 

* * *

“Hey, I was wondering, what was studying abroad in Canada like?” A student asked him. “Was it cool over there? Is their system like ours? I bet it was, huh?” Another says. Charlie smiles awkwardly. “I wish I could go..” She adds.

“You’re so teeny and cute! You look like a grade-schooler!” A third student teases. Charlie laughs nervously. “Gee thanks, but..I’m not that small..!” Jack stepped towards them. “You guys, can’t you see you’re making him nervous by bombarding him with questions? Why don’t you give him a moment.”

“Oh, yeah.. Sorry about that.” They say, backing off. Jack approaches him. “I’m Jack Kelly. Nice to meet you, Mister Morris.. may I call you Crutchie?” Charlie tilts his head. “Uh.. sure.” Jack smiles. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to show you the campus now.” 

* * *

Jack leads Charlie- err, ‘Crutchie’ down the hall. “Um.. Mister Kelly, I uh-” He begins, but is cut off by Jack. “Call me Jack.” Crutchie nods. 

“Uh.. Jack, how- I mean, why are you showing me around?” He asks. “How does it feel to be back again?” Jack asks in return. “Oh, well.. I guess.. Everything feels familiar, but at the same time.. it’s different? It feels.. strange.” Jack hums. “I’m not surprised, it’s been three years.”

“No..” Crutchie says. “It feels like nothing’s changed at all. In fact..” Crutchie stops. “If anything’s changed around here..” His eyes glow gold. “It’s me.” Jack turns around with wide eyes, panicking.

“Yeah, it _is_ me.. I should have a different form.” A spacey glow surrounds them. “A different purpose here..” His ribbon becomes undone. “So.. why?” Jack throws his arms around him, pulling Crutchie close. 

“Jack..?!” Crutchie stammers. “Hey, let go!” Jack’s so close to sobbing, he nearly lost him _again._ “It’s okay..” Jack tells him gently. “You’re exactly what you should be.. what you’ve always been.” “Huh..?”

The spacey glow disappears, returning to normal. “Charlie Morris, do you treasure the world you live in..? Or would you break it’s laws to follow your heart?” Crutchie pauses. “Well, I.. I don’t.. I mean yes! I do treasure this world.. but I don’t think a person should go and break the rules.. just because they feel like it.” 

Jack sighs. “I see.. Well then..” He removes the yellow ribbon from his shirt. “I suppose one day you will also be my enemy. It’s fine.” He gently ties it into a bow around Crutchie’s shirt collar. “I don’t care. I’ll keep wishing for a world where you can be happy.”

“Jack..?” Crutchie says softly. “Um..” Jack smiles. “I knew it.. it always did look better on you. Yellow always was your color, after all.” Tears form in Jack’s eyes, much to Crutchie’s confusion. 

* * *

After school, Spot and Race laughed together while sharing a box of candy.

Davey quickly caught some packages of cheese that nearly landed on Smalls while she was purchasing them at the store. 

Crutchie and his family unpacked their boxes, and Crutchie smiled ever so brightly. Despite knowing he always had them, he felt like it was a miracle to be with them again. 

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i joked that this isnt a good ending but really i just amplified what most fans of the original show are too much of a coward to admit:  
> that homura's (jack's) actions may seem bad on paper, in reality what s/he's done has benefitted all of them, s/he's not as "evil" as s/he thinks s/he is.


End file.
